Final Fantasy: Inquisition- Act Six
by Chemiclord
Summary: This is the final part of my original Final Fantasy Series... yes, I know, thank the good Lord, huh?
1. The Calm before the Storm

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Six- Scene One

In the center of a small, hastily built camp flickered a rather pathetic excuse for a campfire. At least, until Borz decided that the little ritual involving sticks and a couple of rocks was simply assuming ludicrous proportions.

"FIRA!" The moogle shouted, and the smoking twigs spontaneously combusted in a burst of consuming flame. Creed thumbed the pair of rocks in his hand incredulously, and muttered, "Doesn't that somewhat defeat the purpose of the act?"

"Not to mention drastically increase the likelihood of high degree burns?" Harmon added, checking his robe for any potential fingers of flame that might have found a nice home on his person. "Magic is very erratic with the current state of the world."

"I was getting impatient… and nightfall wasn't gonna wait. Besides… Midas is sitting outside his tent right now. We weren't in any danger of a freak act of magic." Borz quipped.

"What is Midas doing right now?" Creed asked curiously, noting that the Dark Summoner was merely standing in front of his tent about 10 meters away, looking off into the distance.

"I think he's waiting for Tamara… to tell her our decision." Borz replied in somewhat of a hushed tone. Tamara had left with Trigger about an hour before in an attempt to glean some food for the party.

"What decision?" Harmon asked.

"Oh… while you two were failing… I mean… TRYING to make a fire, Fredros, Midas and I got together. Midas let us know that he was going to ask Tamara to stay behind tonight."

Creed nodded, "I kinda expected that. Hell, had she been MY girl… I doubt I would have let her stick around as long as she has… considering her condition."

Harmon smirked and replied, "Yes… and then she would have found a home for her sword in your throat. Tamara is not the type of lady to take a demand of that magnitude too well. Which is why I think I'm going to head elsewhere at this moment…"

Unfortunately, Harmon was a little too late. Trigger literally dropped in on the conversation. Evidently, he had been flittering about in the trees above. Half a minute later, the soft metallic clanking of armor drew their attention to Tamara's approach. She had a large bag slung over her shoulders, suggesting the food acquisition was successful.

Midas noticed Tamara's approach, and he said, "Tamara, leave the food out with the others. You and I need to talk about something."

Creed quickly interceded, "Harmon and I know the deal. You might as well just keep it open. I want to make sure I see this blow up in our faces."

"Why do I get the nagging suspicion I'm the only one that doesn't know what's going on?" Tamara asked suspiciously. Trigger shrugged innocently upon receiving her glare, but everyone else seemed to be intent on avoiding her gaze.

Midas knew the longer that he held back, the worse things were going to get.

_Might as well just spit it now… _Hades agreed.

With that, Midas opened his mouth, and initially no sound emerged, as if his words were dragging themselves out of his throat. "Tamara… we think that you should stay here."

Expecting a sudden and violent explosion, the seven men were pleasant surprised when she didn't say anything. Instead, Tamara seemed to process this suggestion quite rationally, finally asking, "Why?"

Midas pressed on as if he was trying to fend her off. "We will drop you off in Hamil, and you can keep in touch with us… we just don't think you should join us in the thick of the fray…"

Tamara then repeated herself, "Why?"

It took a moment for Midas to process the fact that Tamara wasn't in the act of inflicting bodily harm on anyone in the vicinity. "W…why?" The Dark Summoner stammered.

"Yes." Tamara affirmed, "Why don't you want me to be at your side when we assault Karma's tower? I thought we went through this."

"We did… but with your illness and all… we just didn't want you to push it any more than you have…"

"Illness?" Tamara asked incredulously. "Where did you get that idea?"

"Tamara… don't play innocent. Borz was listening in when you met the doctor in Hamil." Midas explained, "He heard everything."

"Obviously Borz didn't, because I'm not ill." Tamara denied.

Midas rushed up to Tamara, gripping her by the shoulders gently, "Tamara, you don't have to pretend. We all know…"

"I'M NOT SICK! I'm…"

"Tamara, stop it right now." Midas grew more stern. "We just want to make sure you don't overdo it."

"MIDAS! LISTEN TO ME LIKE YOU HAVE NEVER LISTENED TO ME BEFORE! I AM NOT ILL…"

"Tamara…"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Thirty-seven naked munchkins wielding halberds DIDN'T materialize into the middle of the camp… but the effect was about the same. Several of the party occasionally opened their mouth to say something, then decided against it. Those same members AGAIN tried to comment on what just occurred, then AGAIN decided against it. It was on the third try that Fredros managed to squeak, "I think… that perhaps… the young couple… need some time alone…"

Never before had the members of the party EVER agreed so quickly on one thing. Suddenly, everyone had an errand or duty that had to be done immediately, and thus Midas and Tamara were quickly abandoned in front of the now healthy fire.

Tamara sighed as Midas slowly sat down, a totally blank expression in his eyes. THIS was the reaction she had been expecting, and now she knew why she hadn't gotten it. She joined Midas on the log that had been rolled out for seating, trying to figure out what she should say next.

It was Midas who broke the silence first, however. "You realize that this means you DEFINITELY aren't going with us."

Tamara clenched her teeth, then slowly uttered, "What point is it to have this child if there is NOTHING for it to inherit? And before you say anything… you need ALL of us right now."

"Perhaps I do." Midas began uncertainly, "But… how can I ask you to follow me into a situation that is perilous at best… especially since… well THIS." He gestured towards Tamara's abdomen almost wildly.

"Midas, you don't have to ASK me to do anything. I'm GOING, simple as that."

With a sigh, Midas recognized that this would be a losing battle, mostly because she was dead set on her opinion, while Midas was not nearly as firm in his.

She smirked victoriously, and added, "Besides… what was it Creed said you told him? You didn't want followers… you wanted allies?"

With a groan, Midas muttered dejectedly, "New rule. No using my own words against me unless I give my approval beforehand."

Tamara chuckled, "Nope. Not gonna happen."

Suddenly, Midas turned absolutely depressed, "What am I going to do, Tamara?"

"What do you mean?"

He threw his hands in the air, and said, "In order to save my… future family… I have to destroy my old one. I've never known my mother, and now it turns out that I'll never get that chance."

He lowered his head on Tamara's shoulder, and in voice suspiciously close to a sob added, "I don't want to kill my mother…"

"EUREKA!" Harmon's voice howled with delight as his body burst upward out of a line of bushes behind the pair. "THAT'S IT!"

Several other voices groaned in despair, and slowly, Creed, Fredros, Borz, and even Trigger stood up. "Way to blow our cover, Harmon."

Despair quickly morphed into anger, and Midas bellowed in demand, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL THIS?"

Seemingly unfazed by Midas's fury, Harmon chirped happily, "It was what I was trying to remember when you freed me from my prison! There might be a way to prevent killing Karma, and still defeat Alexander!"

As if forgetting all his previous rage, Midas rushed to Harmon and shook the scholar almost violently, his eyes reflecting the hope of a boy much younger than his age would suggest. "How? How can we do this?"

"Well… to be honest, I am not terribly certain. I was still gathering data on Karma's relation with Alexander when I was… interrupted." Harmon began with an unsteady breath. "However, from my observations while merged with Karma… it does not seem that the fusion between her and Alexander was absolute. The two are frequently warring with each other for control of the other."

_I also suspect that Alexander would also want to shed Karma's physical form as soon as he gathered enough energy to launch himself into the higher planes. _Hades added to Midas. _Of course, after sucking all the life out Karma in the process…_

Harmon then continued, "I suspect that if we could convince Alexander that Karma's continued existence is in jeopardy…"

"He'd break off the fusion… and we could target him indiscriminately…" Midas finished.

Creed then stepped in with a statement that had to be festering in several minds. "Question… just why are we so intent on saving Karma again? Granted, we know she's Midas's mother and all… but she ain't exactly a saint in all this either."

It was Tamara that interceded on Midas's behalf. "Come on… we all could sense Karma while imprisoned. I don't know if she feels she has any other choice. She is caught in this surge of events much like we are."

Borz nodded, "Granted, Karma hasn't been the best person… but I wonder if any of us would have fared any better in the same situation."

Midas didn't wait for any further objections. "I wish to spare my mother's life, but make no mistake. If we must… I will PERSONALLY be the one to strike the killing blow."

_I don't think you'll have to worry about that. _Hades replied slyly. _If what Harmon surmises is true… I think I know just the trick to pull off this unusual feat._

__

The Following Day…

For a group of adventurers preparing to embark on the most difficult battle of their lives, the mood on the airship was remarkably upbeat. Maybe it was confidence for their victory, or perhaps they were merely trying to mask their uncertainty from other eyes. Maybe it was both. The only ones that new were the nine who lined up against the deck as Alexander's Tower came into view.

"No welcoming party, huh?" Creed huffed. "Should we thank our lucky stars, or be concerned?"

_Be definitely concerned. _Hades warned Midas. _I can sense that Alexander has nearly gathered enough power to transcend to the higher planes. If he succeeds, there will be little that any of us can do to stop it._

Midas stated out loud after analyzing the Eidolon Lord's comments, "It's likely that whatever forces Karma has is gathered in defense of Alexander's imminent attack on the heavens."

"And if that's the case…" Tamara noted, fingering her sword, "Then we're going to be in for one fun time. But, for the sake of all those still alive, and for those who have yet to have that chance…"

"We can't falter now." Creed finished, "Failure is simply not an option."

Meanwhile Fredros turned to Borz, and stated, "Tarsis is likely inside there. We can't rule out anything that his wily mind can concoct."

Borz nodded, but stated, "Oddly enough, Tarsis isn't the biggest thought on my mind. He's nothing but one roadblock en route to a much larger goal. I guess, in a way, to let him torment my mind… is letting him win…"

Fredros contemplated the argument silently. "Wise words from one still so young in moogle terms."

The little mage turned a sly eye upwards, and retorted, "I had a good teacher."

Harmon mused, "Creed once told me that I would need to choose a side in this battle. Fortunately, I discovered that the choice would be easy to make. It's not magic against science… it is life against death. Only someone without any hope would choose the latter."

To some surprise, Trigger spoke next. "I suppose it would not hurt to break my oath of silence on the eve of this final battle. Gregor once said that the greatest heroes were not born, nor were they made. It is a delicate mix of tragedy, timing, courage… and even a little luck, that makes a legend. On the course of this adventure, I do believe that all of us have been exposed to all of these elements."

A smooth motion drew the ninja's sword, blade pointing directly at the roof of Alexander's Tower. "Now, all that remains is for us to write an adequate ending to this story."

"You heard the man, Micho." Midas commanded, eyes focused totally on their target. "Take us in slowly, and be ready for anything."


	2. Gladiator

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Six- Scene Two

Midas slowly pushed open the massive stone door at the base of Alexander's tower. Once the entry was parted enough, Tamara and Trigger rolled in, weapons at the ready.

Tamara lifted from her defensive crouch, and scratched her head. "Okay… this is starting to get REALLY creepy. There's nothing here either."

Creed stuck his head in the door, and confirmed the obvious. "Perhaps we're too late. Maybe Alexander's already done the dirty deed."

"No." Midas replied simply, "Alexander's still here… I can feel it. Although we do not have much more time to waste."

From the stairway above, Tarsis's voice suddenly called. "That's funny, since that's PRECISELY what I'm here to do." At the same time, howls of angry monsters and abominations started wailing, and their approach began to fill the entry of the tower.

Harmon saw the first wave of inhuman force become visible just two flights of stairs above, and had to ask, "Was this more what you were expecting, Creed?"

The monk fingered the clawed weapon on his hand; eyes focused on the coming swarm. "Oh yeah…"

All further conversation was quickly lost in the heat of battle.

__

One hour later…

Fortunately, it did not appear that Tarsis's minions were endless, and at first slowly, then with increasing success, the group began to push upward, working their way to the higher floors of the tower. Midas wasn't even sure how many monsters he had slain, just that his armor was flecked with slime, scales, and the occasional patch of fur.

It didn't help Midas's cause that he was quite frequently taking his eyes of his own battles, and focusing on the heavily armored knight across from him. His face was beginning to show the signs of his fragmented concentration, and was thus giving Fredros quite a workout.

Eventually they reached the large assembly room that sat about halfway up the looming structure. Waiting inside at the far wall, flanked by two spiraling staircases that joined again at the top of the room, was Tarsis.

"Bravo, I must say I am very impressed." Tarsis said, hands clapping together in a slow and ridiculing applause. "You reached here considerably faster than I expected. I guess I'll have to go all out now."

"Oh, and what are YOU going to do?" Borz challenged.

"Indeed, you've been a crafty adversary, Tarsis." Fredros commented. "However, I fail to see how you could delay our progress for any significant period of time."

"Yes… that is true. In my current state… I dare say I'd last about as long as a snowflake in Wodensland. However, I am NEVER without a contingency plan." With a snap of his fingers, Tarsis said with a flourish, "Come on in and get reacquainted, boys."

They heard the all too telltale sounds of thunderous footsteps. Just the reverberating hoof beats from above told the group of adventurers all they needed to know. Midas slapped his hand on his forehead, nimbly remembering his horn just in time, and moaned, "You have GOT to be KIDDING ME!"

The two Demi-Eidolons started their descent down the spiral staircases to Tarsis's side. However, as the pair of minotaurs came into view, the group quickly recognized some significant differences.

First of all, they didn't walk as they did before. They staggered down the steps mindlessly, a blank look in their eyes, even for them. Sacred still had small pieces of burnt skin and flesh crumbling away as he took each rung of the staircase, while Minotaur hobbled on his injured leg. But neither of them appeared to be in any pain… they didn't appear to be feeling anything at all.

They reached floor level, and strode to each side of Tarsis. Once the behemoth creatures were flanking (and dwarfing) the mercenary, they turned to face the group they had battled several times… and just STOOD there. No howls, no threats, no long-winded chest beating… just stood there.

"Don't mind me saying so… but this is starting to get CREEPY." Borz commented to no one in particular. Tamara couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Oh… Sacred and Minotaur aren't… really here." Tarsis chuckled, "Midas's little fit of fury quite capably cast their spirits straight to the depths of hell. However, their power… it remained."

Tarsis reached out with each hand, and ripped small chunks of flesh from each minotaur flanking him. Midas quickly realized what he was up to, but before the Summoner could react, Tarsis had swallowed the two pieces. What was left of Sacred and Minotaur almost melted into ash… but no one was really focusing their attention on that.

What they WERE focusing on was the warped transformation that Tarsis was undergoing. Limbs became distended and rippled unnaturally. One of his eyes bulged almost completely out his skull. The top of his head expanded sickeningly, as his appearance started to resemble a bad Picasso painting.

_This is not gonna be pretty. Fusing with a Demi-Eidolon… TWO Demi-Eidolons, and not even a hint of summoner potential? I can't even BEGIN to predict what's gonna happen here… _Hades gasped, displaying a shock that he very rarely ever registered.

Finally… the twisted transformation seemed to finish, partly because no one could believe that what stood before all of them was the end result. Three heads, two bull, with Tarsis's in the center, topped a massive, hairy chest with six arms and six legs, two ending with thick hooves. The rest of the body was covered with either human skin or patches of fur. All in all, it was a rather grotesque sight.

"Oh, you're pretty." Borz quipped, and almost didn't stop the outburst of bile from his stomach.

"Who cares about form?" The new Tarsis sneered, "All that matters to me is function right now. And FINALLY, I have the means to battle you… elitists… on an actual LEVEL field!"

His battle cry finished, Tarsis charged forward, club arms flailing at anything that didn't get out of the way, which happened to include Creed, who decided that he could go toe for toe with the fused mercenary. Upon placing new cracks on the wall behind him, the monk decided that his plan didn't have nearly the merit as first thought.

Creed was violently pulled out of the way just as one of the massive minotaur clubs busted through the thick stone wall right where Creeds head would have been. Tarsis followed with a ring of energy that rippled and shook the floor, casting weaker portions downward, leaving gaping pits. Borz had to quickly take to the air to avoid a nasty fall, and in the process, right Harmon, who had started to lose his footing.

'Okay, Hades… I'm going to give Tarsis our little surprise.' Midas stated.

_Oh, sure, you could use it now… but it wouldn't do any good. Tarsis is too strong right now for the technique to have any effect. He'll have to be worn down a little bit. _Hades advised sternly. _Do you know ANYTHING about maximizing an Eidolon's effectiveness?_

'As much as I could being a summoner for all of 2 months.' Midas retorted. He then decided to try and take some initiative, moving in for a quick swipe that managed to draw blood on one of Tarsis's arms. As the fused mercenary whirled to counter, Trigger stepped in behind, giving a matching pair of katana cuts across the monster's broad, hairy back.

As all this happened, Tamara circled the immediate fray as Creed lunged into the melee. Once she found a solid footing, she shouted out, "CLEAR!" Upon hearing this, the three fighters simply reacted, jumping away from Tarsis, as Tamara's sword crackled with energy. "CLIMHAZZARD!" The lady knight screamed, and a stream of blue-white energy ripped from the blade. Tarsis had turned around at the sound of Tamara's voice, just in time to take the blade of power right to his abdomen. His six legs staggered and stumbled backward, but managed to remain upright. With a snort from his bullheads, Tarsis charged, and in the small confines of the chamber, Tamara didn't have enough time to react.

"STOP!" Borz cried, his magic rod held up in the air, as if gathering magic energy 

Tarsis did pause, but to look back, and chuckle, "That simple spell won't have any effect on me, you runt moogle."

Borz smiled, and said, "What spell?"

Tarsis blinked, then caught on when he once again was on the receiving end of Tamara's Climhazzard. This time, Tarsis's rear two legs crumpled, casting him onto his backside.

Harmon began raining down a series of enemy skills he had garnered, with Fredros supplying additional magic power in the form of some Ethers he had mixed. Creed and Trigger offered sheer muscle power, keeping the enormous mercenary from regaining his footing for any extended period of time.

It was at this point that Tarsis realized he had lost sight of Midas. Realizing the potential dangers the Dark Summoner could be concocting, Tarsis whirled about with his three heads, trying to regain a visual placement of the former Red Mage.

Finally, Tarsis spotted Midas. He had retreated into the shadows of the far side of the chamber, one hand raised to his forehead in concentration. Tarsis didn't particularly want to wait and find out what Dark Eidolon Midas was planning to use to put Tarsis in a world of pain, so with one quick shrug, pushed Creed and Trigger away. Then jumping to the side to avoid a pair of spells from Harmon and Borz, the mercenary charged full speed at Midas.

Midas glanced up to see the massive creature bearing down with unnatural speed, but held his ground. If he was interrupted now, he'd have to start the summoning from the beginning, and he doubted that his allies could keep Tarsis busy that long again. Nonetheless, it was going to be close.

Tamara was about to rush forward and intercept Midas from becoming roadkill when Trigger stopped her with a well placed foot that caused her to trip. Whirling around to stare at the ninja accusingly, Trigger merely shook his head, indicating to Tamara that they should let this play out.

Tarsis howled gleefully as the Dark Summoner came ever closer to being in range of his massive clubs. Midas continued to chant, then suddenly whipped his arm forward, shouting, "ZANTETSUKEN!"

From behind Midas, Odin's form suddenly appeared through the stone wall, passing through the Dark Summoner, and directly into the path of the onrushing Tarsis. Tarsis's eyes widened in terror as the Eidolon's sword met his exposed belly…

* * * * *

"Daddy? What are we going to do while you are gone?"

Tarsis smiled reassuringly, and rubbed his son on the head, "Onius, don't worry about a thing. The Church of Alexander has agreed to supply you and your mother with food and clothing while I'm gone."

"But… what if…"

"First of all, I'm not about to die, and even if by some fluke of nature I AM brought down, Wodensland will make sure the two of you will be well taken care of…"

* * * * *

Tarsis stumbled into the small house, head down in shame. As his wife waited, her smile disappeared. "You… weren't hired."

"They are only looking for 'skill positions', not 'menial labor'." Tarsis sneered as he pulled off his boots in disgust. "Same as everywhere."

"Did you explain that you've been at war for the past six years?"

"Yes, and they told me that it wasn't their problem I didn't have an education. As if I could AFFORD the higher education I need." Tarsis slumped down dejectedly, "We were promised untold riches for our sacrifices in the war… some riches…"

"It's okay, darling. We'll find something…" His wife began, but Tarsis wasn't going to hear anything of it.

"No, Anita! Do you realize… that had I DIED in the war… you two wouldn't have a worry in the world? You wouldn't have to worry about where your next meal was coming from… where you'd find a roof that DIDN'T LEAK TO HELL! Where you'd…"

"That's enough." Anita scolded, putting a finger to Tarsis's lips. "Had you died in the war, Onius and I would merely be miserable in an entirely different way. I wanted to tell you that Mohoma has started a hunting company. They hunt down exotic furs for coats and other fine goods, and he said he'd hire you. The pay wouldn't be much, but at least it would be something…"

* * * * *

"So you're letting me go."

"I HAVE to." Mohoma answered, "Ever since Fredros became High Priest, he pretty much convinced the king to ban ALL fur trapping and hunting. You were a great hunter, Tarsis, but your time has passed."

"Surely you have something else?"

"Nothing for a man who only knows how to hunt." Mohoma answered the beginnings of a scowl working on his face. "Stop begging, it doesn't suit you. Just pack up your goods, and get out of here before you embarrass yourself more."

* * * * *

"I'm hungry, Daddy." Onius whispered pitifully, his body trembling with hunger and malnourishment. The family was huddled in a large packing crate left in a dark alley. The heavy rain that was pounding merely made Anita's fever worse, and it was hard enough for Tarsis to tend to his wife without his son's whining.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Tarsis finally shouted, "I AM TRYING TO MAKE YOUR MOTHER FEEL BETTER!"

"Onius needs to eat, love." Anita said feebly. "I will be fine while you try to get some food."

Tarsis pondered this silently for a moment, then decided to follow his wife's wishes. Stepping out into the pounding rain, he promised to return in an hour.

It took considerably longer than that, but Tarsis was quite convinced that they'd forgive him when he came back at the end of the day, and they saw the load he had managed to haul in. He stuck his head into the massive crate, and promptly dropped the rolls he had acquired.

Onius and Anita were curled together inside the crate, the child's head clutched tightly to his mother's chest. At first he thought they were just sleeping, but as he poked their shoulders to rouse them, he noted that there was no tenseness to their muscles. No breath came from their lips. Their eyes were void of all life. Their mouths were fixed in slight smiles, as if something had finally relieved them of all their pain… leaving Tarsis to suffer alone.

* * * * *

Now only required to take care of himself, Tarsis was able to take a role as a gladiator for the Royal Court of Wodensland. His success was noted and rewarded with considerable prize money and fame. Fortunately, it was enough to secure a small place to live and survive… Unfortunately, it was also enough to give considerable contributions to the tavern across the street.

It was during such a… donation… that a man dressed in a ragged brown cowl sat down next to Tarsis. "I saw your performance at the battleground today. You are an intelligent fighter."

"It's all I'm good for." Tarsis replied.

"I beg to differ. I need someone like you. Someone noteworthy, capable of stirring the people."

"I bet you are waiting for me to ask why." Tarsis humped, taking another swallow of ale, "Too bad I'm not going to." He dropped a stack of gil on the counter, and started to walk away.

"I know how you can avenge your family." The cowled man added, and that managed to draw Tarsis's attention. He once again took a seat, and asked, "How do you…"

"Know about your family? I asked around… I traced your history through the people who once knew you." The cowled man chuckled, "But that isn't important. You see, the summoners, the magic-users… they've run people like you and me into the ground, taking and in essence stealing from us so they can gorge themselves and hoard all the wealth and comforts of this life, and all at our expense."

"And this is important… how?"

"Don't you get it?" The cowled man insisted in a harsh whisper, "The MAGIC-USERS killed your family. THEY were the ones that ran you into the ground. THEY were the ones that denied you the education that you needed. THEY are responsible for ALL of this."

Tarsis ran the logic through his intoxicated brain for a bit, then said, "I still don't know how I fit in to all this."

"I have… successfully began commoner revolutions in other kingdoms. The people of this land think of you as somewhat of a hero… with your fame telling them to rise up and lead them… we could speed up the process incredibly. You could be a KING."

"I don't want to be a king… I'm just a gladiator, a mercenary, if you will. All I want is to fight."

"Oh you'll get plenty of chances to fight…"

* * * * *

Gregorian's promises turned out to be rather shallow indeed. Wodensland fell with very little resistance, and after just a couple of mop up jobs around the world, he found himself cast into overseeing a bunch of mechanics for 5 years.

Then came another offer… one that showed some promise.

_Tarsis… I am Karma, the chosen vessel for Alexander. You are a warrior, not a little prison warden. I am offering you the chance to fight again. My sovereign, the Great Guardian of the World himself, is going to make a great war into the heavens. Cast allegiance with me, Tarsis, and you shall be on the left side of the charge against the God of Creation. This will be the ultimate battle; one a warrior like you couldn't refuse to take part in._

And sure enough… the mercenary could not… Once again, Tarsis would hunt, once again, he would fight… it was ALL he could believe in…

* * * * *

The fused form of Tarsis collapsed to the ground lifelessly, massive clubs crashing with a resounding thud mere centimeters from Midas's feet as the form of Odin dissolved into the Astral plane as quickly as it had appeared.

In absolute relief, tears forming in her eyes, Tamara flung herself into Midas's arms, trying to keep from the indignity of crying in front of everyone. "Midas… don't EVER do such a foolish thing EVER again…" She ordered, "I need to be careful… and SO DO YOU."

Midas stared into Tamara's face, and for a moment, it was as if he was looking through another set of eyes, at another woman. "I understand." Midas replied, "I'm sorry… I just knew I had to…"

Creed interrupted, "You know, as much as I'm enjoying this tender moment, do you think you two can save the hugging and loving promises for now. We probably don't have much more time."

"Agreed." Fredros added, "We must hurry."

Tamara regained her composure, and took step behind the others as they began to progress up the staircase once again. Tamara turned and said, "Midas… hurry up."

He looked up into her face, and with a hint of a smile said, "I'll be right behind you. I just want to make sure that our friend doesn't come back to haunt us AGAIN."

With a nod, Tamara continued up the steps, leaving Midas to ponder what he had just witnessed. 'Was what that I saw, Hades?'

__

You saw the man behind the monster… it is a side effect of Odin's power. Hades explained. _Which is why I didn't want to have to use it… such a perspective can quickly complicate things._

There was a moment's pause as Midas analyzed the scenes rampaging through his mind. He could envision Tamara and her unborn child in the place of Tarsis's family. What would Midas have done differently… how could he have done things better?

'Why do we do this to each other, Hades?' Midas finally asked solemnly.

_As much as I am loath to say it… I simply don't know… I simply don't know._

****

End Scene Two


	3. It's the End of the World as we Know it?

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION ****

FINAL FANTASY: INQUISITION

By Thomas Knapp

****

Act Six- Scene Three

"Midas… that door isn't going to open itself." Creed reminded the Dark Summoner as the small group stood outside a pair of ornately designed doors that led to the uppermost chamber of the immense tower.

At that moment, the double doors DID swing inward, opening into a mist filled room.

"You were saying?" Midas asked, trying to appear a lot calmer than he really was.

Before the monk could reply in any way, however, Karma's voice, tainted with a deep echoing tone, called out from inside, "I have been expecting you. Please, come right in…" A hazy human shadow appeared in the mist, beckoning towards those outside.

"It's probably a trap." Fredros commented.

"We don't have much choice in the matter." Harmon concluded, "We need to face Karma, regardless of what she has in store for us inside."

Taking two deep breaths, Midas took the first steps into the grand chamber, his legs disappearing into the misty surroundings, enveloping higher as he progressed inward. Soon, the fog became so thick that the only reason Midas knew anyone was behind him was from the heavy clanking metal of Tamara's boots.

_This is getting ludicrous. _Hades noted. _Begging your pardon…_

Midas suddenly felt a surge of energy from the very core of his being, bursting outward in an immense gust of wind that cast the mist aside in a flourish of power. Midas pondered the event, then asked, 'Unable to effect your surroundings, huh?'

_So I lied. _Hades said with the mental equivalent of a shrug. _Hasn't been the first time…_

Further banter was cut off with Fredros's gasp, "By all that is holy…"

This caused Midas to focus his attention on what was before them. It was Karma, but at the same time… wasn't Karma. It had her face, but it was as if her face had melted into a large block of stone, with rocky appendages that burst forth from a massive stone chest cavity. White fingers of energy danced between the entity and the surrounding walls and ceiling. Whatever it was, it was clearly more Alexander now than it was Karma. And above the hulking monstrosity, half-embedded into the chest cavity, was a familiar green cocoon, Yura inside, appearing as if she was having the most peaceful sleep of her life.

"I demand that you stop this…" Midas began, before adding with a hint of regret, "Before we are forced to do so."

"Why must you resist me, son?" Karma began, her voice heavily influenced by the Guardian's power. "History is an eternal dance, a dialectic in which the oppressors cast an iron fist upon those beneath them, and the oppressed in turn revolt, then become the oppressors. Even Alexander, great guardian of the world, wished to revolt against a god he felt was domineering over him. I shall break this sick stalemate. I shall become the final oppressor, my rule absolute and eternal."

"Alexander is merely using you." Midas retorted, "He doesn't want to END the oppression, he merely wants to be next in line."

"Even if that were true…" Then Karma's voice totally died away, and all that was left was Alexander's grating bellow, "It is already too late…"

The entire tower began to shake, and the fingers of energy were totally absorbed into the bloated stone form. Karma's face was totally ripped apart by the bulging gray bricks, and it became clear that Alexander was beginning his ascent. The roof of the tower was blown away in a magnificent explosion, revealing the chamber to the open night sky.

The physical manifestation of the Guardian of the World began to disappear, replaced by the familiar ghostly manifestation of his astral form. Hades took the time to shout. _WE HAVE TO ACT NOW!_

'What about forcing it to leave Karma?'

_CHANGE OF PLANS! _Hades replied. _The two of us have to attack NOW!_

Midas merely reacted, lunging forward with all the speed he could muster. Alexander sensed this, but was unable to react, already between planes. The two conflicting elements, shadow and holy collided, and when the swirling explosion of energy died away, both Alexander and Midas were gone…

__

Meanwhile…

"Why do you resist me, mortal?"

Midas blinked twice, clearing the cobwebs from his head. He had barely just begun to process the question asked when it was asked again.

"WHY do you resist me, mortal?"

Midas finally began to gather in his surroundings. There didn't appear to be anything above or below him except a bland gray. There was nothing of note, just gray, no movement, and no swirling, just uniform color… everywhere.

Finally, a humanoid being approached, but it was clearly not human. It stood seven feet tall made of stone, with wings that appeared to be metal.

"You are Alexander… the REAL Alexander."

"That is correct… this is my astral form, but we are not in the astral plane. Because of your meddling, we are stuck in the limbo, the realm between realms. Why did you do this? Why did you fight me?"

The question seemed easy to answer, "You planned to perpetuate the sins that have plagued mortals since the beginning of time, and take them to the one pure place left."

"That did not answer my question. Why defend a being whom allowed such corruption to happen in the first place? What has the Creator God done for you? He cast you into a wasteland to live, scrounging for your very life. Hunted, ridiculed… he permits atrocity after atrocity against all of creation… he severed my very essence to serve as a 'Guardian'. HA! He merely wanted to make sure I never challenged him."

Alexander once again posed the question, "Why do you resist me when I am no worse than what is already in place? Why not permit me the chance to try and make a new and better world?"

THAT was a question that wasn't so easy to answer. Midas admitted that he didn't have much to be terribly thankful for. It had not been easy just to live… chased and treated like an animal… all for being a magic-user. What WAS he defending?

A picture suddenly flashed into his mind… it was the grand chamber once again, in what appeared to be the aftermath of what had just occurred. His focus was then turned to the sound of sobbing. Tamara, sitting over the blackened ground where Midas had charged, had tried to be strong… but now could no longer handle it, and allowed herself to cry…

_Is this what you want to give up on, Midas?_

'Hades?'

_I learned a lesson fused with you, Midas… I wallowed in anger and depression myself. I wondered what was so special about that god-awful pebble I had been cast onto. Now I know…_

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS, HADES!" Alexander bellowed.

"No…" Midas shot back, "No… he has a point. That world may not be the best one… but it's the only world we'll ever have. To give up on it would be to give up on whatever promises the future holds."

Alexander appeared ready to make a snide remark, but Midas would have nothing of it. "It is called FAITH, Alexander. Something you don't appear to possess anymore. You offer NOTHING for us… at least with the way things are, we have hope."

With that, Midas brought his sword to a ready position. In Alexander's disbelief, Hades realized that they had an opening. _You really knocked him for a loop with that little speech. He's definitely distracted… I think that we can drag him back into the material plane…_

Which is exactly what they did…

__

Back at Alexander's Tower…

Tamara stopped crying for just a moment, and it was fortunate that she did, for had she not, she would have never been able to react to the sudden reappearance of Alexander massive form. Totally by instinct, she leaped back, to find herself landing in a familiar embrace.

She looked up, and was about to say something, when Midas interrupted, "Keep your head in the game, Tamara, this isn't over yet."

Alexander's bellow echoed even through the clear open sky all around them. "If this is the way you wish to end your existence. If I cannot remake this world… I will destroy it."

"I don't think so, big boy." Creed hissed, slapping his claws together, "I've gone through too much hell to get here. I actually want to live again, and you sure as hell ain't gonna take it all away."

"I think we all agree on that one, Creed." Fredros added, "We all have something to look forward to."

Alexander growled, and then said, "This woman only hinders me…" Suddenly, Karma's body was cast from Alexander's body, leaving the Guardian completely to his own devices. "LET THIS ENTIRE WORLD FEEL MY HOLY JUDGEMENT!"

Alexander began his attack, casting out the white streams of energy that had already proven to carry immense power. However, the power fizzled, as if blanketed by another unseen force.

"Not this time, Alexander." Midas drawled… a black aura covering his person. It left little doubt that Hades had been responsible for nullifying the potential devastation. With Alexander's final gambit foiled, the Guardian decided on a more personal approach to dealing with the pests that had given him so much trouble.

And thus, the final battle began. Alexander fought with the power that only desperation can bring, but for once, his holy might failed him. He had spent too much energy trying to ascend into the higher planes, and thus eventually succumbed to the might of those rallied against him.

With one last bellow, the stone of Alexander's body became rigid, the stone that had moved with such suppleness suddenly cracked and ground and shattered. Chunks of rock began to fall, and with one grating sound, the entire form collapsed into a fine dust.

With Alexander's death, the tower that bore his name also began to crumble. Midas first instinct was to flee the doomed structure, but something in the far side of the torn room drew his attention. Karma, trying to crawl away to the far side of the chamber.

"The rest of you, get out of this place as quickly as you can. There is one thing left I have to do." Midas ordered.

All except one readily complied. He turned to Tamara, and said quite simply, "I have to get Karma, and Yura's somewhere here as well. If I don't… tell our child what we did here, and make sure that he knows who his father was."

"But…" Tamara began.

"GO!"

He didn't wait for Tamara's reply. Instead, he jumped across a large pile of what once was Alexander. Karma appeared to be digging through soot and rubble, and once Midas was nearby, he figured out why. Karma thrust forward with her spear, and would have impaled her son had he not quickly leaned out of the way.

Karma tried to attack again, but instead she weakly fell forward, losing her spear in the process. Midas caught her quickly, and said, "Come on, mother… we have to get out of here."

He moved Karma over his shoulder while she weakly protested, "You are an utter fool… I have done so many things… I allowed myself to be fooled by false promises. I do not deserve my life."

"EVERYONE deserves the life they're given. That's part of the reason I did what I did to begin with. I realize that now. EVERYTHING I've done since all this started was for that reason."

"But still… I can barely walk… there is very little chance we'll be able to escape in time. This is TOTALLY against all sense."

At that moment, another body slipped under Karma's free arm, and then took part of the weight from Midas. Mother and son looked at the third person, dust and goo clinging to her clothes and face. Even her normally while summoner's horn was a gaudy shade of gray. Behind her was a small hole in the rubble of Alexander, where she had dug her way out.

Yura smiled brightly, and said, "Well, Midas has said it plenty of times… sometimes the right thing to do defies common sense."

__

Moments later…

The three emerged from the falling tower just as the floors caved in on themselves… falling straight down into a plume of smoke and debris. When it settled, everyone on the island was a uniform stone gray color.

The assembled group took a moment to silently reflect on the conclusion of the most harrowing, and yet most exciting adventure that one could ever hope to experience. And as the first fingers of dawn began to make a hold on the world, the consensus was that it was indeed the best sunrise they had ever seen…

* * * * * * *

"WHOA…" Was the unanimous reply from the small assembly of human and moogle children.

"That was such a great story…" One of them stated in awe.

"It's the third time I've heard it… but it ALWAYS is so amazing." Another answered.

"That has to be the best story I've ever heard, Patriarch." A little moogle chirped in humanspeak.

The aged and wrinkled moogle that sat in the center of the gathering smiled, "Well, I'm glad you liked it."

A little girl near the back of the circle asked, "What happened to all the adventurers?"

The Patriarch seemed to think about this for a second then replied, "Well… I suppose that isn't terribly important, is it? ANYTHING could have happened to them, and THAT is the important thing. The fact that they were alive was what really mattered."

The Patriarch then stood, and wobbled slightly on his feet. "I am sorry children, but I tire so easily in these days. I must really ask that this story session be concluded."

There was some protesting, but in the end, all the children filtered out of the Patriarch's hut. The elderly moogle sighed, and slowly fluttered to his hammock when he heard the sound of his door opening again.

The Patriarch didn't need to turn around to see who was responsible for the entry, "You still don't know, do you, Tamas?" With that, the moogle turned to face the young boy who stood in the doorway. The boy's bright blonde hair was brushed back neatly, and the normally challenging fire that burned in his green eyes wasn't there. He had the look of one who was seriously rebuked.

"My parents made me apologize for calling your story a load of bull." Tamas said softly, "They even made me take the rail, because they wanted me to do this myself."

"No apologies are needed, young one." The Patriarch replied, "Indeed, a lot of my story seems… farfetched. The times were so unique, and the conditions equally so, that it is only to be expected that stories from those times would be equally incredible."

Tamas lifted his head, and looked directly into the eyes of the moogle. Once again, that fire that could take on the world burned, and he challenged, "Did all that really happen?"

The Patriarch smiled; glad to see the young boy was back to his old self. It brought back so many memories… "Yes, young one, it is true."

"How can you be so sure, were you there to witness all of this?"

The aged moogle lifted his eyes thoughtfully before replying, "You… could say that…" After that, the Patriarch turned to a small cupboard that he kept locked. This drew Tamas's attention. Never before had the moogle elder opened that cupboard in anyone's presence…

"I mean… Not to call you a liar, of course… but it just seems so… out there. I mean, magical powers… Eidolons, Alexander and Hades… it just can't all be true." All the while, the young boy kept his eyes fixed on the Patriarch as the moogle pulled the cupboard open.

Finally, Tamas's jaw dropped as the Moogle Patriarch pulled out a beaten and rugged hat, watching in disbelief as the seemingly plain headgear totally shrouded the aged moogle's face, leaving nothing but a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Tamas couldn't see it… but he was quite certain that the Patriarch was smiling broadly when the moogle said, "Sometimes, dear sir… the truth doesn't do the tale justice…"

****

End Final Fantasy: Inquisition


End file.
